Skill Swap
by Austin-Keith
Summary: Since the TV show ended, Ash Ketchum has returned to the Indigo League to try and take the crown. However, an accident occurs a week before, complicating things a bit.
1. Trailer

Ash Ketchum was highly anticipating competing in the Indigo League for the second time. He hadn't been able to give it his all the first time because of the producers. Now the show was over, and he wanted another shot at the title. The best part was, Misty was able to come because all the Gym Leaders are required to attend. Ash and Pikachu have been training hard on their way up to the Indigo Plateau, and even Brock thinks Ash has a good chance at winning the championship. At Brock's urging, the gang has arrived early and there's still a whole week until the League. Ash thinks Brock was overzealous in making them come so early. However, an accident occurs, and now Ash is trying to squeeze every minute of practice he can get out of this week; and trust me, HE needs it. *wink*


	2. Chapter 1

Ash and Pikachu are heading out for some training on the first day of the week long wait before the Indigo League starts. Ash enters the forest so as not to be distracted by other trainers. As he and Pikachu look for a good clearing to train in, they stumble upon a strange, crumbling shrine. Examining it, they discover ancient Japanese symbols. "Hmm, Japanese, I can read this!" Ash says. (He is from Japan…) Scanning the symbols, he translates "Beware, those that disrupt the slumber of the shrine's protector will feel his wrath." "Wonder what that means?" Ash said, shrugging, "Hey look, a Thunderstone!"

Stepping up further onto the old shrine, Ash discovers a peculiar glitter-covered Thunderstone in the open hands of a mysterious statue. "I bet I can get some good money for this, let's take it Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed. "PIKAPI!" ("Ash, NO!") Pikachu exclaims. He jumps up to stop Ash's hand as Ash grabs the stone. Both of them touch it at the same time, and are blasted back. The stone remains in place. "You were warned…" is all Ash hears as he blacks out.


	3. Chapter 2

"Who do you think he is?" a male voice says as Pikachu begins to stir. "Ohh, my aching head…" Pikachu mutters quietly. "Oh, he's waking up!" a female voice exclaims. Pikachu sits up, and opens his eyes. Looking around, he immediately recognizes Brock and Misty looking at him. "Brock, Misty!" he exclaims. "Hi, what's your name?" Brock asks. "Pikachu, duh." Pikachu replies. "That's an odd name for a boy." Misty commented. "Wait, what are you talking about?" Pikachu asks. He looks down, and screams.

"Oh my god, WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?" Pikachu exclaims. Suddenly, a groggy "Pikaaa…" is heard. "Oh, it looks like your Pikachu is waking up!" Misty says. "M-My Pikachu?" Pikachu says, bewildered. He looks down to his left, and sees a groggy Pikachu in a red hat just waking up. "A-Ash?" Pikachu exclaims. "Pikapi Pikachu…" ("Yeah, that's me…") the Pikachu says groggily. "Oh, I knew it was you!" Pikachu exclaims.

Pikachu picks up Ash, who gets wide eyed, and freaks out at the realization that he's a Pikachu. "PIKACHUUUUU!" ("WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO ME!") he exclaims. "Hey, no cussing!" Pikachu exclaims, "and calm down!" "P-Pikachu?" Ash asks. Pikachu nods. "Pikapi…" ("Thank god…") Ash says, hugging Pikachu. "Can you understand him?" Misty asks, stunned. Pikachu then turns to Brock and Misty and says "I think I had better explain this."

"Brock, Misty, I'm Pikachu, and this" Pikachu says, holding up Ash, "is Ash. We found a shrine in the forest, and I think it did this to us. I can understand what he's saying because I know the language." "This is messed up on so many levels…" Brock said. "Can it Brock, I think Ash is pretty cute like this." Misty said, scratching Ash under the chin. Ash let out a soft "Pikaa!" of pleasure. "So, did you guys dress me?" Pikachu inquired. "No, you just showed up at the campsite like this, although I don't think I could have picked out a better outfit myself." Misty said.

Pikachu had long, spiky yellow hair that fell short of his shoulders by a little more than an inch. He had dark brown eyes that a lot of girls would be drawn to, and soft facial features complemented by a warm smile. He wore a soft, golden yellow jacket with brown lining and a matching brown hood. Under the jacket he wore a black long sleeve tee. He also wore brown cargo pants, black sneakers and a belt. "I guess I do look pretty good." Pikachu said, inspecting himself.

"Pikachu Pi…" ("How am I supposed to win the Indigo League now…") Ash said sadly. "Don't get yourself down Ash. I can train you for the rest of the week, and then I'll enter the League for you." Pikachu said reassuringly. "Pikachu pi." ("Thanks buddy.") Ash said, giving Pikachu a hug. "You're welcome Ash." Pikachu said, petting his best bud. Pikachu then looked up at Misty and Brock and said "I'm going to need your help for this, are you in?" Brock and Misty nodded. "Alright then, let's get started-" Pikachu began, when Ash's stomach emitted a low rumble. "-right after lunch." he finished. Misty and Brock laughed, and then the heroes set about preparing lunch.


	4. Chapter 3

After Brock fixed a hearty lunch, Pikachu took Ash and Misty out to a clearing to begin Ash's training. "Alright, the first move I want you to work on is Quick Attack." Pikachu started, "It's a very versatile move that will come in handy often." "Pikachu-pi?" ("Alright, so how do I do it?") Ash asked. "Run as fast as you can, and then try to run even faster; that usually activates it." Pikachu instructed. Ash nodded, and started running towards Misty. Reaching top speed very quickly, he tried to run faster, and became a white blur. "MISTY, BRACE YOURSELF!" Pikachu called out.

Ash almost crashed into Misty's legs before she deftly scooped him up and gently petted him. He let out a soft purr, and Pikachu said "Nice job Ash, that was a powerful Quick Attack, even for me!" "Pikapi!" ("Thanks!") Ash said, licking Pikachu on the cheek. Pikachu chuckled and said "Alright, now you need to learn how to dodge with Quick Attack. Misty, release Starmie please." Pikachu said. Misty nodded and sent out Starmie. "OK Ash, your job is to dodge Starmie's Water Gun attacks with Quick Attack. Good luck." Pikachu said. "Starmie, use Water Gun!" Misty commanded.

Ash wasn't as good at using Quick Attack to dodge, but he managed to get good at it before dinner rolled around. As that time of day dictated, Brock prepared another hearty meal, and then the four heroes went to bed. Ash cuddled up next to Pikachu, and commented "Pi Pi Pikachu." ("This is kind of awkward.") "Yeah, usually things would be the other way around." Pikachu replied. "By the way, how in the world did you manage to sleep in your pants and a belt all those years, it's uncomfortable as hell!" Pikachu asked.

(FYI, Pikachu isn't sleeping in his pants and belt, his only bottoms are his underpants)

"Pikapi Pikachu! *giggle*" ("Once the cameras stopped rolling I took them off. *giggle*") Ash answered. "Of course..." Pikachu said with a chuckle. "Pi Pikachu Pikapi, Pikachu. Pikapi chu?" ("Hey Pikachu, I noticed you wear briefs instead of wearing boxers like me. Are those comfortable?") Ash inquired. "They're more comfortable than boxers are; there's way too much free space in those things." Pikachu answered.

"Pikapi Pikachu." ("I may try those out for myself if I'm ever human again.") Ash said. "Okay. Boy, this has been an awkward conversation hasn't it?" Pikachu remarked. "Pika…" ("Totally…") Ash answered. Pikachu stifled a yawn, and then scooped Ash up next to his chest, which Ash seemed to like. "Goodnight buddy." Pikachu said with a wink. "Pika Pikachu." ("Goodnight Pikachu.") Ash replied with a smile. Ash then curled into a ball, now looking like a furry yellow sphere next to Pikachu's chest. With Ash's sleeping bag- actually it's Pikachu's for now- keeping them warm, the two best buds drifted into a happy sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**DAWN OF THE SECOND DAY**

144 Hours before the Indigo League

Pikachu awoke the next morning and yawned quietly. "That was a nice dream." he said to himself, "I wish life could be more like that!" "Pika pi?" ("Say what?") Ash asked drowsily. "Nothing buddy, let's go see what Brock has cooking for breakfast." Pikachu replied. Ash was very hungry, he always was at meal time, and excitedly nodded his head. Pikachu picked him up and carried him out of the tent.

"Morning Brock, what's cookin'?" Pikachu asked. "Morning Pikachu, I'm making some pancakes for you, Misty and me, and I've got some bacon flavored Pokémon food cooking as well." Brock replied. "Sounds delicious Brock." Pikachu replied. "Pi…" ("Yeah…") Ash replied, drooling at the thought. "It should all be ready in about fifteen minutes, why don't you go hang out with Misty?" Brock suggested. "Sure, thanks for the suggestion Brock." Pikachu replied. "Any time." Brock said.

Still holding Ash in his arms, Pikachu walked over to the camp fire (Brock cooks over a different fire) where Misty was sitting on a rock and roasting a marshmallow. "Good Morning Misty." Pikachu said as he approached. "Pika Pika!" ("Good Morning Misty!") Ash piped in. "Good Morning Pikachu, Good Morning Ash. Did you two sleep well?" Misty replied, keeping an eye on her marshmallow. "I slept great, I think Ash did too." Pikachu said. Ash nodded in confirmation.

Pikachu, and Ash to an extent, had a nice conversation with Misty, while Brock finished making breakfast. Then the time came to eat, and Ash scarfed his food down as usual. Pikachu and the others finished eating as well, and helped clean up. Once that was done, Pikachu and Ash headed out to train while the others stayed at the camp site.

Back in the clearing, Pikachu started off the day with a new move. "Alright Ash, today you're going to learn the move Agility. Do the same thing you did with Quick Attack, and add some side to side movement. Try to run even faster than when you used Quick Attack." Pikachu instructed. Ash nodded, and attempted the move. Ash pulled it off brilliantly, his experience with Quick Attack making it easier to learn.

"Alright Ash, nice job!" Pikachu said, congratulating him. "Pika." ("Thanks.") Ash replied. "Let's move on to Iron Tail." Pikachu said, "Concentrate all your energy into your tail, and then swing it like a baseball bat taped to your butt." Pikachu said. Ash nodded, and closed his eyes. He concentrated on his tail, and swung it. It hit a tree and made a small mark. "I said concentrate your energy into your tail, not concentrate ON YOUR TAIL! You almost fell over because you weren't paying enough attention to your feet!" Pikachu said.

"Pi…" ("Sorry…") Ash said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Try again." Pikachu said. Nodding, Ash once again attempted the move. Ash continued to make small mistakes all morning, but eventually got the hang of it. Lunch time drew near, and Pikachu could hear Ash's stomach begging for food. "Alright, let's take a break for lunch, and then we'll come back." Pikachu said. Ash nodded excitedly, and dashed off to the campsite.

Ash beat Pikachu to the campsite by a few minutes, and was already eating when he arrived. Brock had made hot dogs for lunch, and Ash had his now-usual Pokémon food. As Pikachu, Brock and Misty began to eat, a group of three trainers walked up on the Route heading for the Indigo Plateau. "Hey, I smell hot dogs!" one remarked. "What is it with you and food Zach?" the only female asked. "I like good food Pepper, you got a problem with that?" the first one, apparently Zach replied. "No she doesn't, now calm down Zach." the third trainer said. "Oh calm down Jordan, you don't have to get all defensive of your girlfriend every time I ask her a question!" Zach exclaimed.

The trio continued on, conversing as they went. Meanwhile, Pikachu, Brock and Misty finished lunch, and Ash and Pikachu returned to training, this time with Misty joining them. "Thanks for joining us Misty." Pikachu said. "No problem Pikachu, that's what friends are for." Misty replied. "Thanks again, could you send out Psyduck please." Pikachu asked. "Of course. GO, PSYDUCK!" Misty answered, releasing Psyduck.

"Alright Ash, you seem to have Iron Tail's execution mastered, now I want you to try to hit a moving target." Pikachu instructed, "Try to hit Psyduck with your Iron Tail." "Psyduck, do whatever." Misty said. Psyduck started wobbling all over the clearing, and Ash was hard pressed to hit it with Iron Tail. "Come on Ash, you can do it!" Misty shouted in encouragement. Oddly, Ash managed to pound Psyduck after hearing that.

"Great Job Ash, you seem to have finally gotten that down. I think we can call it a day; we'll train more tomorrow." Pikachu said. "Pi Pikachu!" ("Thanks Pikachu!") Ash said. The trio returned to the camp site, and enjoyed some leisure time the rest of the day. Psyduck was healed with a Super Potion, and returned to its Poke ball. Dinner was served early, and our heroes went to bed not long after. Ash was happy to rest, but knew that the coming days would be even harder.


	6. Chapter 5

**Dawn of the Third Day**

120 Hours before the Indigo League

The next morning, there was a feeling of unease. When Brock woke up, Pikachu was lying spread-eagled in the middle of the air mattress they shared, and was only half inside of his sleeping bag. Ash wasn't visible if he was there at all. Brock searched the half-empty sleeping bag for Ash, but was unable to find him. At first Brock was calm, and figured Ash must have snuck out and started searching for food, but when he unzipped a tent flap and peeked outside, the campsite was empty.

Misty's aqua blue tent was zipped up and quiet, the remnants of last night's fire were smoking mildly, and there wasn't even a small forest creature stirring in the site. "Oh no, Ash must have been kidnapped by Team Rocket!" Brock thought. He pulled his head back inside the tent, and shook Pikachu awake. Pikachu awoke with a start, and looked up at Brock with a slightly annoyed glare. "Need something Brock-O?" he asked.

Brock shook his head. "Ash is missing." he said. Pikachu's calm demeanor was completely forgotten as the worried boy rushed to check the entire tent for his best bud. After all but turning the tent upside down, he ran over to Misty's tent without so much as putting on a pair of pants. He shouted her name at the door, but got no response. Unzipping a tent flap, he found the tent devoid of inhabitants.

Reemerging from the tent, he turned to Brock and said "Misty's gone too!" Brock was stunned, but immediately took command of the situation. "Alright, put some pants on and we'll go file a missing persons report with the police by the Indigo League Stadium."he instructed. "Who's missing?" came a feminine voice that seemed to be coming closer through the trees. "Who are you? Reveal yourself!" Brock said nervously. "Brock, it's me!" Misty shouted in an annoyed tone as she stepped from the brush. Ash was snuggled warm and happy in her arms.

Pikachu let out a short chuckle, and said "Brock, you almost went crazy there!" Brock blushed and rubbed the back of his neck as Pikachu turned to Misty. "Where were you two anyways?" he asked. "Out on the beach." Misty replied. There's a coastline not too far from the Indigo League, and that's where Ash and Misty had been. "You scared Brock and me to death, leave a note next time alright?" Pikachu said. "Sure thing, now go put on some pants." Misty replied with a giggle. Pikachu looked down and saw his completely visible briefs. He blushed bright red and immediately ran back to the boys' tent to get dressed.

Meanwhile, Brock started on breakfast. A few minutes later, Pikachu -now dressed- sat next to Misty by the campfire. Misty petted Ash, who was in her arms purring softly. Three trainers walked by on the Route, and from what Ash could hear they were talking about some sort of competition. "I still can't believe you beat me Austin!" one said. "Justin, you didn't think I was going to lose every time did you?" Austin replied. "Boys, calm down!" the girl traveling with them said. "Yes Angel." Justin said. "I still can't believe Austin spent the whole morning in his underpants…" he muttered.

Back at the campfire, Misty asked Pikachu an important question. "Pikachu, do you think Ash will be ready in time for the Indigo League?" she asked. "It's still too early to tell." Pikachu replied, "I haven't started on the electric attacks yet, and until I do there's no telling if he'll be ready or not. The same thing goes for whether or not he'll stand a chance in battle." "Well, I wish you luck with the training." Misty said. "Thanks, I have a feeling I'm going to need it…" Pikachu replied.


	7. Chapter 6

Brock cooked a delicious breakfast, and it was all but devoured by his friends. Now, he's busy cleaning up. Misty has returned to the beach again, and Pikachu is inside his tent enjoying some leisure time before training. Ash is still hungry, and has resorted to scavenging some nearby bushes for berries. Suddenly, he heard a quiet whimper coming from one, and ran to see what caused it.

One bush down, he found a baby Pichu crying. It seemed to be lost, and had been separated from its parents. Ash picked up the tiny chu, and cradled him in his arms. "Aww, you got lost didn't you little guy?" Ash said softly. The little Pichu nodded. Ash wasn't sure what to do, so he carried the Pichu back to the campsite, and into the tent.

"Pikachu, look, I found a baby Pichu that got separated from its parents!" Ash said in a worried tone. "Show me where you found it!" Pikachu said urgently. Ash brought Pikachu back to where he found the baby. "Hmm, the parents don't appear to have returned yet. I'm going to head back so I don't arouse suspicion form the wild Pokémon. I advise you to go a few yards into the forest, and call out for his parents. If they don't show after a little while, we can keep him." Pikachu said. Ash nodded, and Pikachu returned to camp.

By now the Pichu had calmed down, and was sucking its thumb, or the digit closest to being one anyway. Ash walked into the forest, and looked for a mother or father Pikachu. He saw no signs of them, so he called out "Anybody missing a baby Pichu?" Being of human mind, it was all he could think of. He sat down and cradled the Pichu, looking around for any signs of its parents. After a few minutes, he stood up and shouted out once more. He stepped a little deeper into the forest, looking for the parents.

Without warning, he was attacked by a wild Raticate. Thinking fast, he dodged the initial Take Down attack. The Raticate stopped itself and turned back towards Ash. Seeing that it launched a Hyper Fang attack, he jumped out of the way and Iron Tailed the Raticate's fangs into the ground. Stuck, the helpless Raticate surrendered. With the Raticate out of commission, a whole bunch of wild Pokémon came out of hiding.

There were some Nidorans, a bunch of bug Pokémon, and even some Pikachus. "Hey, is anyone missing a kid?" Ash asked in the direction of the wild Pikachus. "Oh my Mew, YOU FOUND Alex!" a female cried, running up to Ash. Ash handed over the Pichu, and the female said "Thank you for finding and protecting my son, you'd make a great father." "No problem. You really think so?" Ash replied. "Oh of course, you did a great job defeating that Raticate, and you really seemed to care about Alex's well being!" the female replied, "You're going to be a great father some day."

The female returned to the other wild Pikachus and walked up to one that seemed to be the father. Ash walked back to the campsite, and informed Pikachu of what happened. "Considering what you did Ash, I agree with the baby's mother; you'd be a great father." Pikachu said. "Thanks Pikachu." Ash said. "No problem, let's get to work on your Thundershock." Pikachu replied. Ash nodded, and he, Brock and Pikachu headed off to the clearing.


	8. Chapter 7

It was finally time for Ash to learn to use electricity. Both Ash and Pikachu knew it was going to be a challenge, however natural it might be for Pikachus. "Brock, send out Onix please." Pikachu requested. "Go, Onix!" Brock said, releasing the Rock type Pokémon. "OK Ash, picture a lightning storm in your mind." Pikachu instructed. Ash nodded, and pictured a lightning storm in his mind. He could feel a strangely familiar energy flow through his body.

"Alright, now concentrate on the electricity; let it build up in your cheeks." Pikachu continued. Ash let the energy build up in his cheeks, and focused on Onix. "Now, release the energy at Onix!" Pikachu commanded. A cry of "Pika CHUUU!" was heard by many trainers in the area as Ash released a massive Thunderbolt straight at Onix. Onix was hit dead on, and paralyzed due to the immense power of the attack.

"Holy shit…" Pikachu said, stunned. "Ash paralyzed Onix, that was a powerful attack!" Brock said. Ash was sitting still, in shock from all the power he had released. "I was trying to teach Ash how to use Thundershock, but he bypassed it and went straight to Thunder!" Pikachu said, "He's powerful… maybe even more so than me…" Ash's cheeks were still sparking a little from the energy of the attack. "Alright Ash, try to do what you just did again, but control your electricity so that you only release about 60-75% of it." Pikachu instructed.

Ash let the energy build again, but this time he limited the amount of electricity he attacked with. "Pikapi chu." ("That felt weak.") Ash said after releasing the attack. "That was a pretty strong Thundershock, but I was going for a Thunderbolt. You have control issues Ash." Pikachu said. "Let me try one more time." Ash said. "Alright, be careful." Pikachu said. Ash nodded, and concentrated again. He let the energy build, and concentrated on exactly how much of it he wanted to release. Then he released it.

The attack flew out, and hit Onix dead on. The mighty Rock type let out a faint roar, and collapsed. "No way…" Brock and Pikachu said in unison. "Not only has Ash learned three moves in five minutes, but he just took out an Onix with ELECTRICITY!" Pikachu said, stunned. "I thought Onix wasn't affected by electricity!" Brock said. "He isn't, the massive power of the attacks must have caused him to black out." Pikachu said.

"Pikachu Pi?" ("How did I do?") Ash asked, dense as usual. "Amazing Ash. That was a perfect Thunderbolt. Keep up that level of concentration and you should do fine in the Indigo League." Pikachu said, "We'll practice your new attacks a bit more today, but we'll hold off on Thunder Wave until tomorrow." "Pikapi Pikachu." ("Sounds good to me.") Ash replied. Ash practiced his new electric attacks on Brock's Geodude for the rest of the day, while Brock took Onix to the local Pokemon Center. As he sat awake that night, Ash couldn't help but wonder how he would fare in the Indigo League, and if he'd ever be human again.


	9. Chapter 8

(Introducing RenegadeSpirit's (from DeviantART) character Sky as a guest star!)

**Dawn of the Fourth Day**

96 Hours Before the Indigo League

The next morning our four heroes awoke, and went about their morning as usual. Brock cooked a scrumptious breakfast and Ash devoured it. Then Pikachu borrowed Geodude again, and took Ash out to the clearing once more.

"Alright Ash, today we're going to focus on Thunder Wave. Thunder Wave is a strategic electric attack that paralyzes your opponent, but I'm sure you already knew that." Pikachu started. "Pika Pi." ("I did.") Ash said. "You don't know how to use it though. Thunder Wave is tricky to explain, probably gonna take a while to learn." Pikachu said. "Pika pi chuu…" ("I figured as much…") Ash remarked. Suddenly, there was a stirring in the bushes.

A teenage boy emerged from the bush, and walked over to Pikachu. "Hi there, are you Ash?" he asked. "Um, yeah." Pikachu said. "My name's Sky. I was passing by your campsite when I overheard that you're having difficulty teaching your Pikachu Thunder Wave. I'm really good at teaching Pokémon how to use moves, and I figured I could help." The boy said. "Thanks, Let's get started shall we?" Pikachu replied. The teen nodded, and they began teaching Ash the new move.

The boy was very good at teaching Pokémon moves; the skill he had with Pokémon was something not even Ash had ever witnessed the likes of before. Ash had learned the proper way to use the move in less than half an hour, and had mastered it by lunch. Pikachu gave him the rest of the day off. As for the boy, our heroes happily shared lunch with him, and he went on his way shortly after. Ash was grateful for his visit, and vowed to remember him when he used his latest move. Pikachu knew that there was only one move left, but it was by far the most daunting and tricky to learn. Ash wasn't anticipating it either, and he expected to get at least one concussion in the process of learning it. Ash's final move was the dreaded Volt Tackle.


	10. Chapter 9

**Dawn of the Fifth Day**

72 Hours Before the Indigo League

Our heroes awake to another standard morning, but it's slightly tenser because they know that Ash is going to attempt to learn Volt Tackle today. After the usual stuff occurred, Ash, Pikachu and Onix headed out to the clearing.

"Alright Ash, today we are going to attempt the dangerous move known as Volt Tackle. This move can be dangerous to you if you do it wrong, so be very careful." Pikachu said. "Pika Pi." ("Will do.") Ash replied. "Alright, first things first…" Pikachu said, putting some padding on Onix so Ash wouldn't hurt himself simply from tackling a rock. "Now then. Star concentrating your electricity as if you were going to perform a Thunderbolt." Pikachu instructed.

Without a second thought, Ash began charging electricity. "Alright, now dash forward towards Onix, and let the electricity flow out of you, and don't limit the output to your cheeks!" Pikachu commanded. Doing as Pikachu instructed, Ash dashed forward and ended up covering himself in electricity. He slammed into Onix's cushioned midsection, and "Snap!" was heard. "Oh shit, oh shit, are you ok Ash?" Pikachu yelled. "Piii…." Was all that Ash could mutter.

Pikachu grabbed Ash, and rushed back to the campsite. Brock and Misty accompanied the two of them to the Pokémon Center immediately. Upon inspecting Ash, Nurse Joy made a diagnosis. "He appears to have suffered a back injury. He has a crick in his back, and a maybe a pinched nerve or two. I'm going to call the Pokémon Chiropractor." she said. "Alright, take good care of him Joy." Pikachu said. The three trainers sat down on a bench and waited while Ash was treated.

The Pokémon Chiropractor arrived quickly, and examined Ash. "He has a crick in his neck, a large knot near the top of his spine, and a couple pinched nerves, but it's nothing I can't fix." the Chiropractor said. A few hours later, Ash had been treated, and allowed to rest for a designated period of time. Now he could return to the campsite, but not train. Volt Tackle would have to wait until the next day.

Ash managed to get through the rest of the day fine, his back felt great because of what the Chiropractor had done. He was able to play around with his best bud, but he got tired around dinner, and decided to hang out in Misty's arms for the rest of the day. At ten, the tired heroes went to bed, and Pikachu held Ash close to his chest. Both he and Ash hoped that the next day would yield better results than this one had.


	11. Chapter 10

**Dawn of the Sixth Day**

48 Hours Before the Indigo League

The next morning was usual, but the tensest yet. Ash was once again going to attempt Volt Tackle, and once again risk injury. After a tense, but delicious breakfast, Ash, Pikachu and Onix headed out to the clearing once again.

In the clearing, Onix was more heavily padded down, and Ash did a few stretches. "Alright, ready to try again Ash?" Pikachu asked. "Pika Pi…" ("As I'll ever be…") Ash replied. "Alright, you had the right technique yesterday, give it a go again but try to avoid being injured again." Pikachu instructed. With nothing more than a nod, Ash attempted Volt Tackle again.

He concentrated and charged his electricity, then dashed forward and surrounded himself with it. In an immense explosion, he hit Onix dead on. Once the smoke cleared, Ash was standing A-OK in front of a passed out Onix. "Not again…" Pikachu said facepalming. Ash scratched the back of his neck with his paw, and said "Pi…" ("Oops…") "Well on the bright side, you successfully used Volt Tackle!" Pikachu said happily. Ash smiled and jumped into Pikachu's arms where the two buds embraced in a hug.

Pikachu used some items Brock bought and healed Onix. Ash then practiced his Volt Tackle for the rest of the day. Upon returning to the campsite, Ash was congratulated by Brock and Misty, the latter of whom hugged Ash, and held him for the rest of the night. Ash thoroughly enjoyed this, and started to admit to himself that he might have feelings for her. Being dense, he still wasn't entirely sure. Shrugging it off, Ash went to bed.


	12. Chapter 11

**Dawn of the Seventh Day**

24 Hours Before the Indigo League

The next day went by like a blur, Ash prepared his former team for the league, getting them used to being commanded by Pikachu. They also went to sign in for the League. Pikachu took Ash's place, convincing the registration workers that he was Ash and had decided to dye his hair yellow. With all this taken care of, the Indigo League was set to begin.

The league is separated into three days, the first is preliminary competition, the second is the semifinals, and the third is the finals, followed by the winner's match with Lance to determine the Champion, and the closing ceremony. If he went all the way, and battled Lance, Pikachu would be involved in three battles the first day, two the second, and two the third.

**THE INDIGO LEAGUE, DAY 1**

Preliminary Competition

Ash and Pikachu's first match wasn't very interesting. They went up against a water type trainer, and Ash's team took them down without breaking a sweat. Ash figured in the anime they would have made him hold back, and almost lose. He was grateful that he and his team could show their true skill.

The second match of the day was against a trainer who used fire types. Squirtle made quick work of his first three Pokémon, but the fourth wore him down and the fifth finally finished him. Of course, that left the battle a 5- on-2 match up, and Pikachu easily defeated the trainer.

The final match of the day was interesting. The opposing trainer also used a variety of types, and was a good match for Pikachu. The match came down to the wire, where only Ash and the other trainer's Golem remained

"Ladies and gentlemen, it looks like Ash Ketchum is at a major type disadvantage. I doubt he can win this one folks!" the announcer exclaimed. "Prepare to eat your words." Ash thought. The Golem started out with an Earthquake, which Ash dodged by jumping before the tremor occurred. Ash followed the jump up with an iron Tail to the Golem's head, but it didn't do much damage.

The Golem then used Rock Throw as Ash leapt away, and dealt heavy damage. "Ash can't take another hit like that, I have to end this!" Pikachu said to himself. "Pikachu, use Thunder!" Pikachu commanded. He had to call Ash Pikachu to keep up the ruse. Nodding, Ash unleashed his powerful Thunder attack on the Golem. "Ladies and gentlemen, I don't know what this young trainer is thinking, that attack will-!" the announcer stopped in his tracks as the sheer power of the attack caused the Golem to black out, just as Pikachu had predicted.

"I don't believe what I'm seeing folks, that attack should have done absolutely nothing, but instead it caused the Golem to faint! Pikachu wins!" the announcer exclaimed. Ash and Pikachu trotted off happily to get Ash's team healed before heading to the hotel they now stayed in and going to bed.


	13. Chapter 12

**THE INDIGO LEAGUE, DAY 2**

The Semifinals

Ash and Pikachu knew that the semifinals consisted of two rounds, and were prepared for anything. As it turned out, the first trainer they battled used Ice types, and Pikachu had to rely heavily on Charizard to win. Charizard pulled through, and Pikachu returned him after he won the fifth battle because he was extremely tired. Next he sent out Primeape, who finished the job.

In battle 2, Pikachu battled a trainer using Dragon types. After a long and difficult battle, it came down to Ash and Snorlax against the trainer's Dragonite. The Dragonite managed to defeat Snorlax while taking some decent damage. Pikachu knew he had the battle in the bag. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" he commanded. Ash used a Thunderbolt on the Dragonite, which emitted a mighty roar- and then fell to the ground.

Ash and Pikachu celebrated getting to the finals by going out to eat with Brock and Misty. Ash's mom and Professor Oak, it was learned, would be arriving for the Finals the next day. Ash hoped the Professor would have an idea as to how he could be changed back. He prayed to Mew that things would work out, before finally going to bed.


	14. Chapter 13

**THE INDIGO LEAGUE, DAY 3**

The Finals

Ash and Pikachu know that they're one of two trainers in the finals, and that they only have to win one more match to take on Lance for the title of Kanto Champion. Who will they face though? They wonder all morning as they prepare for their match. Finally, things get underway at 1:00.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Indigo Plateau. We're now starting the Indigo League finals! On one end, a young trainer from Pallet Town who placed much lower in his first attempt, give it up for Ash Ketchum!" the announcer exclaimed. Ash and Pikachu walked into their trainer's box and waved to the crowd. "On the other end, a trainer well known in Sinnoh for being a brute, he's shown no mercy this competition, give it up for Paul!" the announcer exclaims. There is some applause, mixed with a few boos.

"Paul, I really thought you'd changed. Why are people still booing you?" Pikachu said, imitating Ash. "Well if you must know, one of my Pokémon stopped following my orders and nearly killed another during the preliminary rounds. I tried to stop it, but it was insane! I've since released it, but they're probably just still peeved about the whole thing." Paul replied, "Oh and remember, we have no rivalry anymore, this is just a normal battle." Pikachu nodded.

"Let's get this thing underway!" the announcer exclaimed. The battle began, and quickly became intense. Paul had a mixture of old and new Pokémon, and the battle see-sawed back and forth. Finally, it came down to Charizard and Ash against Paul's infamous Electivire, which had yet to battle, unlike Charizard.

Pikachu sent out Charizard first, and the battle began. Charizard dodge several electric attacks before landing a Fly attack on Electivire. Still going strong, Electivire landed a Thunder attack before Charizard could recover. The battle went downhill fast, and Charizard fainted soon after. The battle was now tenser than ever. "Go, Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed.

Ash dashed onto the battlefield, preparing for the matchup of the century. The battle started off with Ash attempting an Iron Tail to Electivire's head, but Electivire caught Ash and used Thunder before slamming Ash to the ground. Ash got up, and used Quick Attack, aggressively tackling Electivire. The hit landed, but Electiver grabbed Ash again and landed an Iron Tail attack. Then it once again slammed Ash to the ground.

Ash lay there, almost unable to get up. "It looks like Pikachu is-!" the announcer said, but stopped. Ash shakily stood up. "Not… this… time!" he thought. "Pika… CHUUUUUUUUU!" he cried loudly, unleashing a powerful Thunder attack without command. Shocked at the choice of move, Electivire hesitated too long to dodge it, and was hit head on. The blast was immense; no one in the stadium had ever seen a Thunder attack that powerful before.

"What an attack! Electivire's ability increases its speed when hit with an electric attack, but with the sheer power of that Thunder attack, I'm not sure it's going to matter!" the announcer cried. As the smoke cleared, Electivire was standing with one arm on the ground, barely conscious. "Time to finish this." Ash thought. He dashed to Electivire, jumped up, and slammed his tail down on its head, successfully Iron Tailing the Pokémon. The great beast fell to the ground, unconscious.

"I cannot believe it; Ash Ketchum's Pikachu has defeated Paul's Electivire! ASH WINS!" The announcer cried. Hearing that, Ash blacked out from fatigue. Pikachu heard nothing more, it was all toned out. He ran straight to Ash, and picked up the unconscious chu in his arms. Then he ran off to the Pokemon Center as fast as his legs would let him, small tears in his eyes.


	15. Chapter 14

"You're Pikachu is going to be just fine. It's just extremely fatigued, and needs to rest for a while. Come back in an hour and you can visit it." Nurse Joy said to Pikachu. Breathing a sigh of relief, Pikachu walked out of the Center and back to the hotel. Brock, Misty, Oak and Delia were waiting when he entered. "Is Pikachu going to be ok?" Delia immediately asked when Pikachu walked into the suite.

"Pikachu is just fine." Pikachu said, grinning. "What about Ash?" Misty asked. "What do you mean, Ash is right here!" Oak said, confused. Pikachu, Misty and Brock chuckled. "Actually Professor, I'm not Ash." Pikachu said. "What?" Delia said. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Pikachu." Pikachu said. "Surely you must be joking!" Oak said. "It's no joke Professor, this is Pikachu." Misty said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Well then, I'm guessing Ash is the Pikachu then?" Oak asked. Pikachu nodded. "Oh and by the way he's fine, just extremely fatigued." Pikachu added. "Thank Mew…" Delia said. The five humans conversed for an hour in the suite, before heading down to the center to see Ash.

As they entered his room, he looked up at them and said "Pika Pi." ("Hi guys.") His mom squeezed him immediately, "Oh Ash, I'm so glad you're ok!" she said, "I just wish I could hear your voice…" "Don't we all…" Misty said. "Professor, Ash and I were wondering if you know of any way to change us back." Pikachu asked. "Well, the only thing I can suggest, since Jirachi is sleeping, is to pay a visit to Mew in the Tree of Beginning. Maybe it can do something." Oak said.

"Alright, I guess we'll go there after our battle with Lance." Pikachu said. Nurse Joy walked in and informed them that Ash could leave whenever he was ready. Pikachu thanked her and she returned to the front desk. "You ready to go Ash?" Pikachu asked. Ash nodded. The group left the room, and headed back to the stadium for the battle against Lance.


	16. Chapter 15

"Ladies and gentleman, the battle for the title of Champion is about to begin. In one trainer's box, the reigning Champion, Dragon Master Lance! And in the other box, the challenger, the trainer who beat an Electivire and a Golem with a Pikachu, ASH KETCHUM!" the announcer exclaimed. When Ash's name was announced, there was a massive wave of applause.

"You ready for this buddy?" Pikachu asked. "Pikapi Chu." ("As I'll ever be.") Ash replied. "I only have five Pokemon, please set one aside." Lance said. Pikachu complied, removing Snorlax's Poke ball from his belt and placing it in the hands of an attendant who took it to storage. "Good luck, and may the best trainer win!" Lance said. "Just a note, we use a different scoring system for the match with the Champion. Now… LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" the announcer cried.

Lance started out with his blue Gyarados, and Pikachu started out with his Bulbasaur. "The Champion is already at a type disadvantage! An interesting move!" the announcer said. Bulbasaur performed well, dodging many attacks and hitting Gyarados with a barrage of grass moves. He finally managed to finish it off with a razor leaf attack, winning the first match-up. "The challenger is up 1-nothing! How will the Champion respond?" the announcer cried.

Pikachu returned Bulbasuar, and Lance sent out his Charizard. "Alright, let's see you handle this! Go, Squirtle!" Pikachu exclaimed. "Oh, and Lance is at a type disadvantage again!" the announcer cried. Pikachu swiftly started commanding water attacks, which Squirtle executed. However, Charizard dodge most of them by flying. Charizard, Dragon Claw!" Lance commanded. Charizard obeyed, and Squirtle fainted. "Darnit…" Pikachu said. "A surprise victory for Lance! The score is tied at 1!" the announcer said.

Lance now sent out his Red Gyarados, and Pikachu sent out Primeape. "Ooh, looks like a poor choice by the challenger!" the announcer said. Primeape and Gyarados faced off, and Gyarados launched the first move, Surf. Primeape dodged it by jumping up and riding Gyarados. Then he used Mach Punch on Gyarados' head, dealing good damage. Gyarados then shook Primeape off, and blasted it with a Hydro Pump, dealing severe damage. "Use Metal Claw!" Pikachu commanded. Primeape dug it's claws into Gyarados, which howled in pain. The sea beast shook Primeape off again, and Dragon Pulse to finish it. "Lance is up 2-1, will he win again?" the announcer exclaims.

Pikachu, now getting disheartened, returns Primeape. Lance sends out his Aerodactyl, and Pikachu sends out Charizard. "Come on buddy, we need a victory!" Pikachu says. Charizard and Aerodactyl take off into the air, and face off. "Aerodactyl, use Aerial Ace!" Lance commands. "Charizard, dodge it and use Seismic Toss!" Pikachu exclaims. Charizard's superior flying prevails, and he manages to avoid the attack. Then he grabs Aerodactyl and throws him down hard to the ground. "Now attack with Fly before it can get up!" Pikachu commands. Charizard dive bombs Aerodactly, and the fossil Pokémon faints. "Aerodactyl goes down; the match is even at 2! It's down to the last Pokémon!" the announcer exclaims.

"Good luck out there Ash." Pikachu says. "Pi." ("Thanks.") Ash replies before dashing onto the battlefield. "Go, Dragonite!" Lance says, releasing the mighty Dragon type. Ash lets Dragonite make the first move. "Dragonite, use Dragon Rush!" Lance commands. Dragonite glows blue and rushes at Ash to tackle him. Ash dodges the attack using Agility, then spins quickly around, and runs at Dragonite using Volt Tackle. He successfully lands the attack, and deals severe damage to Dragonite. "It's all or nothing! Dragonite use Thunder!" Lance exclaims. "Counter with your own!" Pikachu commands. Both Pokémon release their Thunder attacks, which collide in a massive explosion. The stadium is enveloped in smoke, and no one can see what happened.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouts, making sure to keep his cover. "Pikapi chu!" ("I'm fine buddy!") came the reply from within the smoke. Giant fans came on and blew the smoke away, revealing a fainted Dragonite and a Pikachu, obviously growing bored, playing with its tail. "Pikachu!" Pikachu shouts happily. He rushes out onto the battlefield and picks Ash up in his arms. The two hug happily, and are immediately joined by Misty, and soon after Brock. "Ladies and gentleman that is one powerful Pikachu. Introducing your new Kanto Champion, Ash Ketchum!" the announcer exclaims.


	17. Chapter 16

With a new Champion crowned, there was a massive celebration going on. Pikachu- impersonating Ash- and Ash were in the Hall of Fame with Lance, getting inducted into the Hall. Their Pokémon team was registered in the database of Champions, and Pikachu was given a badge indicating his new position.

"OK, Database check, badge check, that leaves one more thing." Lance said. He handed Pikachu a handheld electronic device that was golden and had the Indigo League logo on it. "This is your new Pokégear. Every Champion gets one. There's a hidden button on it" Lance said, showing Pikachu a button, "that, until you are defeated, IF you get defeated, will summon the Champion's private helicopter. Other than that it's a normal golden Pokégear."

"Cool, thanks." Pikachu said. "That chopper is going to come in handy." Pikachu thought. Pikachu and Lance shook hands, before exiting the Hall of Fame to join the party. Misty held Ash for the rest of the day, and gave him a little smooch on the cheek, causing him to blush. Both Ash and Pikachu were squeezed by Ms. Ketchum, and congratulated by Professor Oak and Brock. All in all, everyone had a great time that day. However, the party eventually ended, and everyone went sleepily to bed.


	18. Chapter 17

It's now the day after Ash was crowned Indigo League Champion, and he and Brock are preparing to go to the Tree of Beginning to seek Mew's assistance. However, Misty wants to come as well. "My sisters should have arrived home yesterday, let me give them a call." she said when Ash, using Pikachu as a translator, asked how she was coming. She left her sisters a message telling them that she was leaving the Gym in their control, similar to what they did to her back when Ash first went to Hoenn. After that, Pikachu summoned the Champion's chopper, and the four heroes flew to the Tree of Beginning.

At the tree, the four heroes entered while the chopper flew to the city nearest the tree to refuel. Mew quickly recognized them, and greeted them. The four heroes were surprised to see it appear in front of them, but relieved at the same time. "Mew, can you change me back into a human?" Ash asked. Mew thought for a moment, and then nodded. It's eyes became completely light blue, and Ash was surrounded by a light blue aura. His body began to change, growing and changing shape until finally he was human again. "Thank you Mew!" Ash said, hugging the Pokémon. Mew returned the hug, and then Ash turned and hugged Misty.

Meanwhile, Pikachu asked to be left alone with Ash for a minute. The others walked off a ways and let them talk. "Ash, I just wanted to say something before I change." Pikachu started. "I really look up to you Ash, you're like an idol to me. You're brave, kind, trustworthy, respectful, and I couldn't have asked for a better trainer." Pikachu finished. "Thank you Pikachu, that means a lot to me." Ash replied, crying a little and hugging Pikachu. The two best friends embraced, and separated shortly after.

"Go set up camp with Brock and Misty, I'll be out in a bit." Pikachu said solemnly. Ash nodded, and walked off. Soon after, Mew returned. "Mew, I'm not sure I want to do this…" Pikachu said. "Mew Mew Mew. Mew Mew." ("You're unsure of yourself. Please explain.") Mew replied. "Well, I liked being a Pikachu because I was small and could ride on Ash's shoulders, I could make him proud by battling, and it made him happy. But being a human makes me happy because I can talk to him, and that's something I could never do as a Pikachu." Pikachu said. "Mew Mew Mew Mew." ("I think I have an idea.") Mew said. "Lay it on me." Pikachu replied. Mew whispered something in Pikachu's ear, because it could sense that some Pokémon were eavesdropping. "Oh my gosh, that's perfect Mew!" Pikachu said, smiling. "Mew Mew Mew." ("Then it shall be done.") Mew said.


	19. Chapter 18

Back at the campsite, Ash, Misty and Brock had pitched their tents and started a fire. Brock had dinner cooking, and Ash was sitting with Misty. Pikachu had yet to return. Brock served them dinner, and Ash began to get worried that Pikachu would miss out and starve. Just then, he received a telepathic message from Mew saying that Pikachu was having dinner with him. Ash informed Brock and Misty, and then resumed eating (like a Snorlax as usual).

After dinner, Brock cleaned up and went to bed. Meanwhile, Ash and Misty sat romantically around the campfire. "You know Mist, I feel like I've gotten so much closer to you over the past week." Ash said. "Me too." Misty replied. "I think I've developed new feelings for you Mist. What I'm trying to says is…" Ash said. "I love you." They both said at the same time. They looked into each other's eyes, and knew what the other had said was true. Leaning in, the two closed their eyes and shared a short kiss. However short it may have been, the kiss carried more passion and emotion than most long ones. After separating, Ash and Misty hugged.

"I think I'm gonna hit the hay now, I'm getting tired." Misty said a few minutes later. "Alright, sweet dreams Mist." Ash said. "Good night Ash." Misty replied. It was clear to both of them that this was the beginning of a beautiful new relationship. After Misty went to bed, Ash entered his own tent and spread out some soft blankets on his air mattress.

As Ash finished spreading out the blankets, the zipper on one of his tent's doors began to unzip. Turning around quickly, he saw a young boy, no older than seven by his appearance, enter the tent. The boy wore a yellow jacket with brown lining and a brown collar, as well as a white sweater, brown cargo pants and white sneakers. He had yellow hair, and looked a lot like a younger version of Ash. Ash realized who he was looking at, and –due to a telepathic message from Mew- more.

"Hey Ash, sorry I took so long." The boy said. "That's ok Pikachu- or should I say Dustin. Let's get you ready for bed." Ash said. Ash had his own bag in the tent, along with one they had bought for Pikachu to use. Ash unzipped the bags and the two boys got ready for bed. Not five minutes later, Ash was wearing his black t-shirt and his boxers, and Dustin was wearing his white sweater and his briefs. By now Ash had added two pillows to the bed as well.

"Alright bro, bed time." Ash said. The two brothers climbed in bed, facing away from each other, and started drifting off to sleep. However, a Thunderstorm rolled in, and loud claps of menacing thunder were heard throughout the area. Dustin shook in fear, and Ash could feel the whole air mattress shake. "Come here bro." Ash said. Ash scooted towards the middle of the mattress, and Dustin scooted over next to him. Ash wrapped an arm protectively and comfortingly around Dustin, who cuddled up next to his big brother. "Good night little bro." Ash said. "Good night Ash." Dustin replied. With that, the two brothers drifted off to sleep.


	20. Epilogue

When Misty awoke the next morning at 8:00 sharp, Brock was already cooking breakfast as usual. Ash was still asleep, which was also normal. Misty sat down one of a few logs surrounding the campfire, which Brock was using to cook. "Morning Brock." Misty said. "Morning Misty, sleep well?" Brock asked casually. "Yeah, you?" She replied. "I slept great, Ash wasn't snoring much last night. Why does he always pitch his tent right next to mine?" Brock asked. "He probably feels safer that way. What're you cooking for breakfast this morning?" Misty replied. "Chocolate chip pancakes." Brock answered.

"Mmm, sounds delicious!" came a voice from behind the two friends. Turning around, Brock and Misty were surprised to see a young, yellow-haired boy who had apparently just climbed out of Ash's tent. "I'm sure it will be. May I ask who you are, and what you were doing in my boyfriend's tent?" Misty asked. Brock almost dropped a pancake in the fire when he heard Misty say the word 'boyfriend'. "Your WHAT'S tent?" he exclaimed. "Can it Brock, now isn't the time!" Misty said, barely keeping herself from using her mallet. She turned back to the boy and said "Do I need to ask again?"

"Alright, let me introduce myself. My name is Dustin Ketchum; I'm Ash's little brother." The boy said. "But Ash doesn't have a little brother!" Misty said. Dustin face-palmed. "It's me, Pikachu!" he said. Suddenly everything clicked, and Misty and Brock perfectly understood what was going on. They also felt a bit stupid. "Well why didn't you say so! Come over here Dustin, Brock's almost done with the pancakes." Misty said in a more cheerful tone.

Dustin walked over, and the three friends returned their attention to the food cooking over the campfire. Dustin sat in Misty's lap, and Brock couldn't resist stopping for a moment and taking a photo. "Oh by the way, Ash is still asleep." Dustin said. "That figures, he's always been a late sleeper." Brock replied. The three friends continued to chat peacefully until the smell of pancakes reached Ash's tent and he woke up immediately. He quickly dressed, and rushed out to the food.

"Good morning Ash, here's that food you smelled." Brock said, handing Ash a plate of pancakes. Years of experience allowed Brock- as well as Dustin and Misty- to read Ash like a book, which is how Brock knew the pancakes woke the young trainer up. "Thanks Brock." Ash said. He then sat down and devoured the pancakes. "Typical Ash…" Misty said. "No bigger pig than him…" Dustin added. "Hey!" Ash said, swallowing a large mouthful of pancake, "I'm not as bad as a Snorlax!" "Yeah, you're a large Munchlax at best." Brock said, getting a laugh out of Misty and Dustin. "Very mature Brock…" Ash said. "Wow, Ashy's growing up, he didn't go ballistic for once!" Brock said tauntingly. "ALRIGHT, THAT'S-!" Ash started, but he couldn't finish because Misty grabbed him.

"Calm down Ash, we're just messing with you." Misty said, a complacent smile on her face. Ash sighed, and said "Just stop it, please?" he begged. "Fine." Misty said, glancing at Brock to make sure he got the message. Ash and Misty returned to their seats, and normal conversation resumed. "You know, I think I want to follow in Ash's footsteps, and travel the world." Dustin said. "Alright, but you're doing the Indigo League last; I want you to be as strong as possible when you battle me." Ash said. "Oh please Ash, we won because your electricity was insanely powerful, you're not THAT good." Dustin said. Misty and Brock burst into laughter, and Ash sweat dropped. "subDamnit Dustin…/sub" he said under his breath.

"Well that sounds nice and all, but you have to be ten to be a trainer." Ash retorted, attempting to look smart. "Actually Ash, that's not entirely true." Brock said, dashing Ash's hopes. "Brock's right, being the Champion, you can allow anyone you want- within reason- to be a trainer. That means that, if you allow it, Dustin can become a trainer and start his journey now." Misty said. "Well he is my little brother, I suppose it's alright." Ash said, ruffling Dustin's hair. "YES, I GET TO BE A TRAINER!" Dustin exclaimed. "Thanks Ash." he said, jumping up and giving his big brother a hug.

"Hey Ash, if you want Dustin to be the best he can possibly be when he faces you, we should probably start in the Orange Isles." Misty asked. "Sounds like a good idea; after that we can go through all the regions the same way I did- minus you leaving- and end with Kanto. You going to come with Brock?" Ash asked. "I'd love to; I've always wanted to see what the Orange Archipelago is like." Brock said.

"Then it's settled, we'll head to Pallet Town to rest up a bit- and to show Mom Dustin- and then once we're ready, we'll start Dustin's adventure in the Orange Isles." Ash said. "Sounds like a plan to me." Misty said. "I agree." Dustin said. "I'll stock up on cooking supplies." Brock said. "Alright guys, let's pack up and head home." Ash said.

The gang quickly packed up the campsite, and called the Champion's Chopper. The pilots were a bit confused at Ash's sudden change in hair color, but a smart lie from Misty later they were on their way to Pallet. The four friends couldn't wait to travel the world together again.


End file.
